ALIVE
by deliccot
Summary: Cerita ini tidak akan bermula dari sebuah istana ataupun mansion besar. Cerita ini juga tidak menceritakan seorang yang baik dan rendah hati. Cerita ini akan kita mulai di sebuah perumahan kecil di sudut kota Tokyo. Tepat di rumah bernomor 27... SHOU-AI


_Cerita ini tidak akan bermula dari sebuah istana ataupun mansion besar_

_Cerita ini juga tidak menceritakan seorang yang baik dan rendah hati_

_Cerita ini akan kita mulai di sebuah perumahan kecil di sudut kota Tokyo_

_Tepat di rumah bernomor 27_

_Dan sekali lagi.._

_Ini hanyalah cerita—_

_Tentang seseorang yang menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri_

**.**

**.**

**A L I V E** oleh **cHizu drarryo**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: **Romance (Drama)

**Rate:** T (maybe)

**Warning(s): **Tokoh antagonis(s), mungkin tidak ada tokoh yang benar-benar baik, AU, bahasa kurang baku, dan tentunya tokoh yang (menurut saya -.-) OOC.

Disclaimer:** Naruto **(C)** Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Panggung 1: Promise**

.

**Krieet**

Pintu berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka. Gesekan antara baut yang telah berkarat membuat pintu itu berderit pelan.

Sang pembuka pintu memejamkan matanya, berharap agar suara barusan tidak membangunkan sang empu-nya rumah dari tidurnya.

Setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Pemuda berpakaikan seragam khusus SMU Kono Gakuen itu lekas menutu pintu dan berlari keluar rumah. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengadakan janji dipagi buta seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's Park<strong>

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman itu. "Dia tidak datang lagi.. Hufh," ucapnya pelan lalu berbelok. Dengan muka lesu, kembalilah dia berlari menuju tempat yang sedari tadi di tujunya.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar menjauhi area tersebut, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Kuharap... Besok kau datang ke sana,"

Hening.

"dan semoga, kau ingat padaku."

Bergegas dan penuh keyakinan, ditinggalkannya jalan menuju taman itu. Kedua matanya terpejam pelan lalu terbuka kembali—

Menampakkan iris langit yang dulu pernah di kagumi 'orang itu'.

'_Gaara, apa kamu masih mengingatku?' _

Rambut pirangnya bergerak naik turun seiring seringnya ia menghembuskan napas.

Ruko ini—yang berjarak empat blok dari rumahnya— cukup memakan waktu jika ditempuh dengan berlari dari rumahnya. Terlebih lagi kalau melewati taman, akan memakan lebih banyak waktu.

Kedua matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ada di sini beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yo! Maaf, aku telat ya?" Pernyataan sekaligus kekehan terdengar dari arah belakang.

Dengan kesal, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu berbalik. Tepat di hadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang pemuda yang namanya tercatat dalam daftar nama orang yang tak ingin Naruto temui.

"Sudahlah, tak usah basa basi. Sai, dimana disketnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini. Bersantailah sebentar, pelajaran 'kan baru dimulai satu jam lagi," balas Sai dengan senyumnya. Naruto menggeram. Sudah capek berlari, eh... Cowok—suka-senyum-palsu— itu justru mau sok bercanda dengannya. SIALAN!

"Serahkan. Padaku. Sekarang!" Nada yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit tan itu naik beberapa oktaf. Urat kesabarannya seakan jengah berhadapan dengan Sai yang selalu ia temui di sekolah.

"Oke oke. Ini barang yang kau cari itu," ucap Sai agak kecewa. Ia melempar sebuah disket berwarna merah gelap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membuka disket itu dan seditik berucap syukur karena disk yang ia cari ada di dalamnya, "Asli kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pemuda pirang ini tak terlalu yakin pada tatapan mata Sai sekarang.

"Kau terlalu meragukan aku, Naruto."

Si pirang tak membalas. Dengan penuh kecekatan di masukkannya disket itu dalam ransel bercorak merah darah yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Oh! Aku sampai lupa—"

"Apa?" Segera Naruto memotong ucapan Sai.

"—Pein menagih jadwalnya yang minggu lalu kau lupakan," kata Sai lagi meneruskan ucapannya tadi. Membuat orang di hadapannya membelalakkan mata.

Naruto berpikir keras mencoba-coba membuat alasan. Namun nihil, ia sudah terlalu sering berbohong dan mengarang alasan pada Pein. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan padanya kalau aku sibuk?" tanyanya. Siapa tahu 'temannya' itu bisa sedikit membantu. Begitu-begitu Sai kan orang yang licik sebenarnya, batin Naruto, berusaha dengan keras meyakinkan hipotesa nya sendiri mengenai kemampuan Sai.

Sai menggeleng. "Dan membuat ia mengatakan, 'Sibuk? Apa perlu ku hancurkan sekolah itu agar ia bisa bebas?' Tentu kau tidak mau jika kemungkinan itu terjadi'kan, Naru-chan?" tanya Sai balik. Senyum kemenangan kali ini terpampang jelas. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Argh! Oke. Katakan padanya aku datang sore nanti."

"Baiklah. Yang terpenting usahakan tahan ke-_over_-an sobatmu itu, jangan sampai ia lapor pada kakaknya jika suatu saat nanti dia tahu pekerjaanmu," tukas Sai lagi. Kali ini sepertinya ia serius.

Mendengar tak ada jawaban, Sai memutuskan untuk pergi dari tampat itu.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Namikaze. Senang berbisnis denganmu." Pemuda berambut hitam seleher itu berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam. Semakin jauh dan akhirnya berbelok di sebuah tikungan.

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto seorang. Ia kembali menyampirkan raselnya yang tadi ia taruh di lantai ruko. Kembali dirapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan. Setelah selesai merapikan, dipejamkannya kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Kantung mata yang hitam memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa sang _blondie _ini sudah sangat lelah.

"Pekerjaan ya..." bisik Naruto lirih. Ia membuka mata, kembali memandang ke langit.

Cerah—

terlalu cerah untuk pagi yang dingin.

**To Be Continued**

****Mina... Saya kembali! *teriak pakai toa*

Ini prolog-nya. Chapter depan udah jadi, tapi ditunda dulu ya xp

Karena ini saya nyolong wi-fi sekolah jadi sampai sini dulu. Yo yo. Mohon pamit!

**So.. REVIEW?**


End file.
